1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to prime movers, and more particularly to a compact turbine assembly adapted to operate with a fluid medium generated from a generating means attached thereto.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional turbines known in the art are complicated in their design and are adapted to operate under relatively large capacities. Steam engines installed in power plants are likewise cumbersome and complicated in their design. Because of their size, the use of boilers and turbines or engines of such type has been limited to stationary power generation applications. Thus, the application of adaptation of such machines to the field of light farm machinery or equipment and the like has been minimal, if not non-existent.